


Mad Max Au

by crow821



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Mad Max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow821/pseuds/crow821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Mad Max AU. Logan tries to make his way in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, tormented by visions of a past that he can't even remember, when he is unwittingly thrown into the middle of a desperate escape attempt by a band of young mutants led by the determined and fiercely capable Charles Xavier. Logan finds himself caught up in the escape and before he knows it he has somehow thrown his lot in with a handful of scared kids who are being pursued across a deadly wasteland by over a hundred ruthless marauders determined to capture them - or kill them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mad Max Au

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Mad Max AU. Logan tries to make his way in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, tormented by visions of a past that he can't even remember, when he is unwittingly thrown into the middle of a desperate escape attempt by a band of young mutants led by the determined and fiercely capable Charles Xavier. Logan finds himself caught up in the escape and before he knows it he has somehow thrown his lot in with a handful of scared kids who are being pursued across a deadly wasteland by over a hundred ruthless marauders determined to capture them - or kill them.


End file.
